Armós
by Dydimoi
Summary: AU Un hombre vive con el corazón decepcionado por un amor no correspondido, el otro con el corazón roto por un amor perdido. Conocerse será una dura prueba en la que deberán enfrentar a su pasado, dejarlo atrás y permitir que las heridas sanen y se permitan una oportunidad más.(Milo x Kanon) (Shaka x Aioria) (Pandora, Camus, Saga, Radamanthys)
1. Chapter 1

La música lenta sonaba con suficiente volumen como para seguir su ritmo si se daba una conversación, pero eso todavía no sucedía. El menor se dejó guiar por la destreza con la que su acompañante hacía que la melodía fuera fácil de seguir; él nunca se había interesado en aprender a bailar y hasta esa noche jamás lo había lamentado. Se sentía torpe e inadecuado, como un corderito antes de ser capturado aunque no se quejaría tanto, el cazador hacía ver aquel encuentro como algo inocente, una cena entre amigos había dicho, y él no había podido decirle que no. Kanon, ¿por qué era tan difícil mantener el temple y la máscara de adulta seriedad ante él?

El aludido bajó la mirada como si hubiera escuchado su nombre y sonrió de medio lado causando que el corazón del menor diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho y que su cuerpo temblara levemente, y él rogaba que el temblor de sus extremidades fuese suficientemente discreto como para que el mayor no se percatara de ello...

—¿Tienes frío? No pensé que el jardín fuera tan helado de noche, pero podemos entrar, puedo preparar un café para ti, o quizá algo un poco mas fuerte.—

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy bastante acostumbrado al clima helado.—

Casi dejó escapar una carcajada al decir aquello, cualquier cosa referente al frío le recordaba a Camus. El francés era serio e impenetrable, siempre guardando su distancia, siempre receloso de la cercanía que buscaban los demás. No lo necesitaba decía, y aquello había sido el detonante que había acabado por abrir una enorme brecha entre ambos, las visitas del griego dejaron de ser tan frecuentes, pues era obvio que el serio acuariano no correspondía los sentimientos que se habían acumulado en su ardiente corazón desde hacía tiempo atrás. Sí que había sido un golpe enorme a su ego, por un momento se había hecho a la idea de ser el orgulloso ganador del amor que Camus guardaba, pero después había sido tristemente decepcionado, descubrió que Camus tenía un témpano de hielo por corazón y después de eso había decidido no pensar más en enamorarse. Hasta que Kanon llegó y le hizo dudar de aquella decisión.

De pronto los pasos se detuvieron aunque la música no había terminado. Milo subió la mirada con curiosidad para encontrarse con las esmeraldas del mayor que lo veían con un poco de preocupación.

—¿Dije algo que no debía?—

—No, no, claro que no, no es nada de eso— dijo la vocecita del menor intentando restarle importancia a algo que a pesar de haber sucedido hacía varios meses atrás, seguía siendo como una espinita que se había clavado en su dedo y le causaba un leve dolor porque aun no conseguía sacársela. —Estoy un poco fuera de practica; bueno... de hecho nunca he bailado en mi vida.—

—No es muy difícil, un par de piezas más y serás todo un experto.—

Milo sonrió inevitablemente. Aquel hombre era sumamente encantador, debía ser cauteloso y recordarse que ambos eran solamente amigos o se dejaría llevar por aquel encanto tan poco común y terminaría ilusionado de nuevo. Le parecería un poco extraño bailar así con alguien, pero ambos eran sólo amigos, sólo buscaban socializar un poco más, eso se había dicho en todo el camino de llegada a la casa de Kanon. Y al parecer el mayor también pensaba de esa manera al no intentar siquiera insinuar algo que pudiera llevar a Milo a creer que habían intenciones ocultas tras el lazo de fraternidad que se había creado entre ambos.

Así pasaron ambos unas cuantas piezas mas hasta que Kanon le ofreció una bebida caliente y pastel antes de concluir la velada, Milo aceptó con renuencia porque aún no quería que aquel contacto terminara, aunque procuró que aquello no se reflejara en su rostro. Ambos entraron a la salita y Kanon le pidió que se acomodara mientras él preparaba las bebidas.

—Puedo ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer— dijo como si aquello fuera natural en él; si Aioria estuviera presente seguramente se burlaría de él después de criticarlo por no colaborar en nada si no le rogaban con antelación. Pero Kanon no tenía que saber nada de eso, ¿para qué? Esa fue suficiente excusa para ponerse de pie y seguirlo a la cocina.  
¡Vaya que eran bastante distintos! El lugar era pequeño pero impecable. Kanon se excusó por no tener todo en su sitio aun, pero acababa de mudarse apenas unos meses atrás y no había tenido tiempo de traer todas sus pertenencias todavía.

—Vi el anuncio en el periódico y supe que era un llamado divino.— decía con un poco de vergüenza al semtir que exageraba. —Necesitaba un cambio en mi rutina y este trabajo pareció la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de cero.—

Milo quiso indagar en ese comentario pero se detuvo, no debía permitir que la curiosidad se llevara lo mejor de él y lo hiciera quedar como un tonto. Prefirió dejar que el mayor se desahogara y así supo que había vivido en Atenas toda su vida y que su interés era escribir, por ello el trabajo de profesor de literatura le quedaba perfecto, le daba el tiempo suficiente para dedicarse a terminar el boceto en el que trabajaba desde hacía unos meses. Milo calló y trató de grabarse todo lo que podía para repasarlo después, aunque no hubo mucha información luego de eso, Kanon torció el cuello levemente en un gesto que al menor le pareció encantador y preguntó por él.

—No hay gran cosa que contar de mí, tengo el puesto en la biblioteca desde hace dos años, heredado de mi madre que se ha tomado vacaciones permanentes en algún lugar de Europa. Aún no empiezo el doctorado, mi madre seguramente me va a desheredar por eso.—

—¿Tienes mas familia, pareja, algún prospecto... ?—

—Familia aquí no, solo mi madre y una tía que vive en Europa. Pareja... no, no en realidad; hace algunos años intenté que una relación amistosa cambiara para más pero no funcionó, desde entonces decidí que estar solo es mas conveniente para mí por ahora, ¿qué hay de ti?—

—Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Atenas, no tengo pareja, ambos estamos en la misma situación, aunque en mi caso logré que la relación amistosa cambiara para más, pero luego todo empezó a volverse monótono, empezamos a distanciarnos, apareció alguien más en nuestras vidas y la balanza se inclinó a su favor, para entonces ya no quedaba nada de nosotros y decidimos separarnos por acuerdo mutuo. Estamos mejor así, al menos yo estoy mejor así.—

—¿Fue una relación larga?—

—No lo se.— Kanon suspiró y bebió un par de sorbos de su taza dejándola vacía. —Nos conocimos en la universidad y nos casamos justo al graduarnos, al menos para mí no fue lo suficientemente larga.— El mayor esbozó una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara estupefacta de su invitado e inmediatamente cambió el gesto fingiendo uno de exagerada tristeza —Oh si, estas tratando con un pobre y triste divorciado.—

Milo dejó escapar una carcajada y Kanon se le unió de inmediato haciéndole ver que no había problema con ello. El menor terminó su bebida y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, no quería incomodar a nadie por quedarse más tiempo del necesario. Kanon lo acompañó hasta su auto y le dio un par de rápidos besos en ambas mejillas asegurándole que esa no sería la última velada que compartirían. Con aquella ilusión y una enorme sonrisa en los labios el mas joven se marchó.

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Que pasó? —

—Nada en realidad.— el pelilargo se marchó hacia la cocina para librarse del interrogatorio de su amigo pero aquello fue en vano.

—¡¿Nada?!— el castaño soltó una carcajada —No seas mentiroso, no dejas de sonreír como estúpido, ¿acaso terminaron en alguna situación comprometedora? ¿Te arrastró a su habitación y...?—

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar Aioria?— Milo suspiró y se sirvió un vaso de agua helada, lo necesitaba. El aludido se recostó en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido y esperó a que el recién llegado terminara de beberse el agua para escuchar la respuesta. —Fue una velada entre amigos, comimos, bebimos café y hablamos de nuestra patética vida amorosa.—

—Querrás decir de tu patética vida amorosa, dudo que él no tenga mil chicas o chicos desesperados por salir con él. Le gustan las chicas ¿verdad?—

—No tengo la menor idea, no pregunté, aunque mencionó haber estado casado antes.—

—Vaya, eso es interesante, tu amor platónico es sexualmente activo, eso es una buena noticia, ojalá Camus hubiera sido igual de claro— Aioria escuchó el suspiro molesto de su amigo pero lo ignoró —eso quiere decir que tienes una oportunidad con él, si es que le gustan los chicos claro, si no es mejor saberlo antes de tiempo para que no termines deprimido como cuando... —

—Ví a Shaka por la mañana— aquello hizo callar al castaño de inmediato, Milo suspiró satisfecho y se sirvió otro vaso de agua, le desagradaba utilizar a Shaka para hacer callar a Aioria pero no quería escuchar nada que le recordara a su ex mejor amigo, había pasado una cita perfecta y no quería que los fantasmas del pasado lo arruinaran.

—Y... ¿te dijo algo?—

—Oh, no mucho, sabes que no es un gran conversador a menos que se trate de Buda, pero preguntó si la biblioteca estaría abierta temprano el lunes, está interesado en buscar unos ejemplares en sánscrito y me pidió ayuda con eso.—

—¿Ne-necesitas ayuda el lunes por la mañana? Tengo clases hasta las diez.—

—Claro.— Milo dejó el vaso vacío en el fregadero y se despidió dando por concluida la noche. Otro comentario de Aioria podría arruinarlo todo.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor.**

 **Saludos desde el Inframunfo :)  
Hace un par de horas estaba viendo una película de Al Pacino que se llama "Perfume de Mujer", es una excelente película, él hace de un ex militar ciego que quiere pasar un día de lujo en Nueva York y termina con un chico de lazarillo que impide que se suicide. Hay una escena en la película donde él baila un tango con una chica y en el momento en el que ví esa parte se me ocurrió el inicio de esta historia.  
Me gusta mucho esta ship, mucho más que Milo con cualquier otro santo dorado, creo que Camus debe ser de Surt y Milo es perfecto para Kanon.**

 **No le auguro muchos capítulos a esta historia pero le daré un giro un poco dramático, saldrá Radamanthys (mi segundo favorito para Kanon) Saga, Surt Pandora, Aioria será el mejor amigo de Milo que estará loquillo por Shaka (viva esa ship también) y Camus será el personaje odiado aquí.**

 **Veremos que tal va todo, saludos y gracias por pasar :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor:**

 **Pido disculpas de antemano por este capítulo, la primera parte me envolvió tanto que no pude darle el toque que quería al resto de la historia a pesar de que la reescribí varias veces. El inicio iba a ser un tanto mas inocente pero se me fue la mano xD.**

* * *

Su habitación era un completo desastre, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que más le interesaba estaba sin camisa contemplándolo con ojos hambrientos. Milo se revolvió entre las sábanas arrugadas sin atreverse a romper el contacto visual y pensando que desde que le había conocido siempre lo había visto como tal: un cazador, un depredador experto, y él estaba encantado de sentirse su presa idónea.

Kanon se acomodó bien, sosteniéndose con una mano y ambas rodillas y sin dejar de mirarlo empezó a dibujar pequeños semi círculos en la piel desnuda de Milo; sus mejillas se encendieron y eso hizo sonreír más al mayor. Los surcos bajaron de su pecho a su abdomen y se detuvieron en la cintura de sus pantalones de pijama, indecisos si proseguir el camino que habían tomado o volver. Un par de segundos más y la mano de Kanon inició el tortuoso camino de regreso y Milo dejó escapar un gemido de frustración por ello, uno que hizo reír al mayor por lo bajo y, de un rápido y experto movimiento estiró el elástico de la cinturilla lo suficiente para colar su mano y atrapar la virilidad del menor entre sus dedos.

Milo abrió los ojos de par en par dejando escapar un ronco gemido y aferrándose a ambos lados del colchón para retardar la explosión que sabía se avecinaba. Kanon lo estaba tocando, sentirse entre sus manos le hacía vibrar excitado.

—Por favor, dime que no estas a punto de acabar.—

—No te preocupes, me recupero con facilidad— respondió casi sin aliento.

—Espero que no lo vuelvas una costumbre Milo.— Aquello era una advertencia, el menor lo había observado con tanto cuidado que detectó un cambio drástico en su voz de inmediato y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Kanon lo castigaría de alguna manera en caso de no poder resistir más de cinco minutos.

—¿Estas amenazándome?—

—Quizás... — la mano del mayor lo sujetó con firmeza y se deslizó hasta la base estrujándolo con suavidad antes de detener cualquier movimiento.

—Pues eres bastante malo en eso.—

—No estoy jugando.— El tono serio estaba de vuelta pero Milo decidió ignorarlo.

—Es una lástima, porque a mí me gustan mucho los juegos, ¿o acaso no quieres jugar conmigo? ¿No es por eso que estas aquí?— Su voz sonaba firme a pesar del escarlata que cubría sus mejillas. Kanon tardó un par de segundos antes de asentir. Milo sonrió entonces, haciéndose con la victoria de aquella breve batalla de palabras. —Bien, entonces no me hagas esperar más, te lo ruego.—

—Sí que estas desesperado.— La voz del mayor ahora llevaba tintes de curiosidad.

—Si.— No iba a negarlo, no valía la pena. —He soñado con este momento desde la primera vez que te vi cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca.—

Era ahora Kanon quien se sonrojaba, sus dedos empezaron a aflojar el agarre que tenía pero el rebelde escorpión no iba a permitir que se marchara, no cuando estaba tan deseoso de él. Su diestra rodeó la mano del mayor con firmeza haciendo que se iniciara un vaivén lento y causando que ambos gimieran al unísono. Milo aplicó un poco más de velocidad a los movimientos de su mano, necesitaba terminar urgentemente para volver a empezar.

Movió la pelvis inquieto al sentir que una corriente eléctrica iniciaba su ascenso desde la planta de los pies hacia la coronilla y regresaba concentrándose en su erección, los pequeños escalofríos que lo hacían temblar le decían que estaba muy cerca de acabar. Entre gemidos y suspiros pidió más y no tardó en ser complacido, las caricias eran firmes y cada vez más rápidas y entonces lo sintió, ese fuego que recorrió sus entrañas y lo hizo arquearse hasta que su espalda dejó de tocar el colchón y lo hizo explotar con el nombre de Kanon en sus labios.

Había sido perfecto, le estaba costando respirar y su entrepierna estaba empapada pero había sido fantástico. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó para intentar reponerse un poco antes de ser asaltado de nuevo por Kanon.  
Pero un fuerte tirón lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo y llevarse una verdadera decepción al encontrarse a su mejor amigo frente a él. El profesor no estaba por ningún lado.

—Estas muy mal Milo— dijo Aioria a modo de saludo negando con desaprobación.

—¿Podrías largarte de mi habitación?— La voz del pelilargo sonó irritada. Iba a levantarse pero una mano del castaño en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Se que somos amigos, pero no creo que esté preparado para verte cubierto de... eso, fue más que suficiente escuchar tus gemidos, aunque por un momento creí que Kanon de verdad estaba aquí. Mi hermano tiene razón, no es bueno ser tan curioso después de todo.—

Estaba soñando otra vez. Milo suspiró con pesadez y se cubrió la cara con la mano que tenía libre. Aioria tenía razón, estaba muy mal.

—Esto no es nada bueno.—

—Lo se, fue así como empezaste con... —

—Ese nombre está prohibido en esta casa Aioria.— El aludido se alzó de hombros y se recostó en la pared cruzando los brazos. Pero tenía razón, así fue como empezó a obsesionarse con Camus. Siempre insistía y seguiría insistiendo en que había sido una obsesión. Una en la que estaba empezando a caer de nuevo. —Necesito levantarme.— Aquello fue suficiente para que el castaño desapareciera tras la puerta y la cerrara de un tirón.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?— preguntó la voz curiosa de Aioria tras la puerta.

—No lo se, seguiré los pasos de mi madre, renunciaré y me iré en auto-stop a Europa para no volver a verlo y no obsesionarme de nuevo.—

—Quizá antes de marcharte cobardemente deberías intentar averiguar si no es un robot...— su amigo murmuró algo que no alcanzó a escuchar —...y si le gustan los chicos, y luego intenta conquistarlo, creo que le agradas pero necesitas dejar de esperar y hacer algo al respecto. Luego cuando huyas puedes heredarme la casa, podría rentar las habitaciones desocupadas y así despreocuparme por trabajar en un bar... Oye, no es mala idea.—

—Cállate idiota.—

Su amigo dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada y se alejó a sabiendas que el escorpión necesitaba estar solo; sabía que no estaba enamorado pero desde hacía mese atrás las ansias por llegar a la universidad con tal de compartir el desayuno con el profesor iban en aumento; no, todavía no estaba perdidamente enamorado pero iba por ese camino y él lo comprendía perfectamente porque le estaba pasando lo mismo con Shaka.

Milo se sentó y se quitó las sábanas de encima maldiciendo por lo bajo, tendría que cambiar la ropa de cama por completo. Maldito profesor, era todo culpa suya. Se quitó el pijama y tomó una ducha rápida y muy fría para calmarse. Apenas logró quitar el exceso de agua de su rebelde cabellera y vestirse con rapidez antes de remover las sábanas sucias y dejar que la lavadora borrara el rastro de su pasión adolescente por el profesor.

Bajó trastabillando hacia la cocina por un par de bolsas y por las llaves de su motocicleta, estaba a tiempo de sorprender a Kanon si se apresuraba.

—Ya me voy Aioria, te veré mas tarde.—

Su amigo alcanzó a despedirse antes de que Milo se marchara lo más rápido posible sin exceder el límite de velocidad con tal de llegar. Estacionó y miró su reloj, en doce minutos Kanon estacionaría su auto y él tenía que estar listo. Corrió a la biblioteca a dejar su bolsa y salió de vuelta acomodándose en una de las mesitas al aire libre que a veces usaban tanto alumnos como maestros para comer y estudiar.

El estacionamiento del personal estaba casi vacío, no había llegado todavía. Milo se sirvió un poco de café del thermos que había empacado y dejó que la bebida le proporcionara un poco de cálida calma a su estómago. mientras leía las noticias, una vieja y heredada costumbre de su madre. De pronto los ojos del menor se alzaron del periódico por el ruido de un motor y sonrió, Kanon estaba estacionando su auto y bajaba enfundado en una chaqueta negra y gafas de sol y al verlo sonrió alzando una mano y acercándose a él.

—Es tan perfecto, ¡cómo lo odio!— dijo por lo bajo respondiendo al saludo y a la sonrisa de ensueño del mayor.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo?— La pregunta estaba de más, pero Milo asintió y el profesor se sentó junto a él. —Dame un momento para ir al maletero de mi auto y te acompañaré con una dona, apenas tuve tiempo de desayunar en casa.—

—De hecho... — Milo le acercó una de las bolsas que había sobre la mesa con un poco de timidez y sonrió —puedo compartir lo que traje contigo, creí que Aioria vendría temprano pero me equivoqué y... ¿te gustaría un poco de café?—

—Por supuesto.—

Ahí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa de ensueño que hacía que Milo olvidara los diálogos que inventaba esperando estar preparado para cuando se reencontraran y que lo harían sonar interesante y atractivo frente a él. Eso debía ser, por estar embobado con el ateniense actuaba como idiota frente a él, ¡y así se atrevía a burlarse del castaño cuando tartamudeaba con solo ver al objeto de sus sueños!

Suspiró y llenó una de las tacitas del aromático café que tanto le gustaba y la colocó frente a él tras lo cual sacó un enorme emparedado de tocino y patatas y el mayor tomó aquello como indicación de que podía hacer lo mismo.

Ambos comieron en silencio por un momento, Milo masticaba con cuidado mientras pensaba en el sueño, o sueños que había empezado a tener desde la llegada del profesor, ¿desde hacía cuánto tiempo había empezado a invocar su presencia mientras dormía? Meses quizá, estaba seguro de haber sentido la cara caliente y las manos temblorosas desde que se habían conocido, desde ese día no había podido dejar de pensar en él, simplemente le había restado importancia porque Kanon nunca se le había manifestado como las últimas veces. Desde hacía quizá un par de semanas empezaba a soñarlo acercarse a él con la mirada llena de curiosidad, ya no lo soñaba en la biblioteca, sino en su casa o en el apartamento que ocupaba y donde había sido invitado hace exactamente dos semanas; ahora lo veía acercarse a él, sentía su deseo de tocarlo y los sueños terminaban con Milo despertando sobresaltado por lo rápido que terminaba escalando las cosas hasta que ambos acababan en una situación comprometedora pero no dejaba que eso pasara hasta esa mañana. Aioria tenía tanta razón, estaba mal, en problemas, fantasear con un hombre y dejar que ciertos sentimientos empezaran a crecer sin estar seguro que sería correspondido era peligroso y tendría que evitarlo.

Pensaba en cómo salir de aquella situación hasta que Kanon carraspeó un par de veces trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Lo siento— dijo sonrojándose —mi día no empezó como yo planeaba, estoy intentando pensar en cómo distraerme para mejorarlo.—

—Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte con eso, aunque para ser honesto soy yo quien necesita de tu ayuda.— El sueño de aquella mañana casi quedó fuera de su mente al escuchar al mayor.

—Claro, lo que necesites.—

—Pues te necesito a tí— Kanon extendió el brazo mas cercano a Milo y lo tomó por la muñeca antes de proseguir. —Verás, es un... evento social, una fiesta de la que no puedo excusarme y no quiero ir solo.—

—¿Una fiesta?— Milo parpadeó un poco confundido.

—Si, verás... — El mayor exhaló con pesadez antes de continuar con su confesión. —Mi ex está por comprometerse y como la relación entre los dos terminó amistosamente me ha pedido que llegue. Hay... un poco de tensión entre su nueva pareja y yo, y no quiero dejar de ir y darles motivos a ambos para que crean que aun hay albergo sentimientos. No quiero que mi ausencia se malinterprete, yo debería haber superado la ruptura ya.—

—¿Y la has superado?—

—Claro, lo único que siento todavía es un poco de odio moderado, pero eso es todo. Si no llego tanto él como ella creerán que no he conseguido olvidar lo que me hicieron y... por favor, dí que irás conmigo.—

Kanon estaba rogando, inclusive tomó una de las manos de Milo entre las suyas buscando el apoyo de su hasta entonces amigo.

"Estas mal Milo." La voz de Aioria resonó en su cabeza, pero terminó asintiendo dándole el sí a Kanon y a su vez a su mejor amigo. Estaba mal, muy mal, iba a terminar en problemas, pero no pudo negarse a la mirada suplicante del mayor.

—De acuerdo, iré contigo.—

—¿Es en serio? ¡Perfecto!— Kanon se paró y dio un par de saltos para luego tirar de él y abrazarlo con fuerza por un par de segundos antes de soltarlo. —Muchas gracias Milo, estoy en deuda contigo.—

—No, claro que no, para eso son los amigos.—

—Bueno, igualmente gracias. ¿Tienes un traje de etiqueta? Porque podemos ir de compras después de salir de aquí, yo pagaré por lo que vayas a necesitar esta noche.—

—Ah, bueno... —

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno?—

—Pues... a las seis, pero puedo pedirle a Aioria que me cubra para salir antes de tiempo.—

—Perfecto, pasaré por tí después de la una, te invito a almorzar y luego buscaremos algo que se vea bien en tí para la fiesta.—

—De acuerdo.—

—Bien, debo hacer un par de llamadas, vendré por tí mas tarde.—

Milo apenas alcanzó a despedirse. De pronto había perdido el apetito, tenía una cita o lo más parecido a ello y no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al aceptar pero no podía retractarse.

* * *

La salida a almorzar transcurrió con tranquilidad, Kanon estaba sumamente hablador y le decía entusiasmado que la pasarían bien. Milo asentía recordando la cara de desaprobación de su amigo y suspiró intentando pensar en la fiesta y la cita. Eso había dicho Aioria, una cita, nada mas, así que no se haría ilusiones. Ambos pasaron a cortarse el cabello y a recoger un tuxedo para cada uno, todo cortesía del mayor.

La tarde de compras terminó a las cuatro, Kanon dejó a un nervioso escorpión en la puerta de su casa prometiendo que pasaría por el en un par de horas. Aquello era suficiente para que Milo se diera una breve ducha y se tomara mas de la cuenta en arreglar su indomable cabellera en una coleta antes de vestirse. Se sentía extraño sentado en el recibidor ataviado con un traje caro, perfumado y afeitado esperando nervioso a que pasaran por él.

No esperaba sorprenderse al ver un automóvil de lujo estacionarse frente a su puerta, pero fue inevitable. Kanon se veía exquisito con el cabello recogido y vestido completamente de negro. Sonrió al ver salir a Milo y le abrió la puerta del auto antes de acomodarse junto a él y pedirle al conductor que era hora de ponerse en marcha. Era una fiesta, decía, y la idea de conducir estaba fuera de lugar, habría alcohol y plantarse tras el volante en estado etílico era impensable. Milo se ofreció a ser el conductor designado, pero Kanon negó sonriente asegurándole que no era necesario y pensando que seguramente ambos necesitarían algunos tragos si las cosas salían como él se imaginaba.

Contempló al mas joven por un momento esperando que aquella no fuera su ultima salida juntos, realmente podía haber optado por llegar acompañado de su hermano, pero no quería parecer un cobarde escondido tras el hombro de su valiente familiar. Además el parlanchín escorpión era una compañía que siempre le dejaba un agradable sabor de boca, se estaba encariñando con él, y vaya que tener un amigo era lo que le hacía falta desde su fallida relación.

—Creo que hemos llegado.— Kanon parpadeó y se castigó mentalmente por ir tan distraído. —Si estas dudando podemos quedarnos fuera un rato, o ir a otro lugar.—

—Estoy dudando porque no quiero que termines evitándome después de conocerlos.—

—Por favor, todos hemos tenido una relación que nos hace retorcernos de pensar en reencontrarnos con nuestros exes, suelo pensar en renunciar a mi trabajo cuando mi ex aparece en la biblioteca.—

Kanon sonrió por las palabras de consuelo, se sentía un poco mejor de saberse comprendido por su acompañante, aunque tenía que sincerarse con él para que estuviera preparado y pudiera enfrentar la tormenta emocional que seguro se desataría dentro del restaurante.

—Antes de conocer a mi ex, dejé que mi curiosidad adolescente me llevara hacia Wyvern, ambos estudiábamos en el mismo colegio, lo conocía desde el primer grado, pero la secundaria nos puso en el mismo camino. Creo que está de mas entrar en detalles, diré que estuvimos juntos hasta el penúltimo año de preparatoria. Luego llegó la universidad y con ello conocí a Pandora, es una mujer fantástica y no pude evitar enamorarme; vivimos una hermosa vida de casados hasta que Wyvern volvió a aparecer, ambos se volvieron inseparables en cuestión de meses y terminaron enamorados.— Confesar el por qué de su ruptura era amargo, pero ya no dolía tanto como antes. Además Milo merecía saber el por qué de las actitudes que la pareja tendría con ambos. —Fue una separación amistosa entre Pandora y yo, no tenía sentido intentar reparar algo que no tenía remedio y tampoco quería mas drama del que ya había vivido.—

—Lo siento, debe ser duro verlos juntos.—

—Lo que más me duele es la traición, pero ya te darás cuenta de por qué debo permanecer en buenos términos con ambos. Además es mejor así, cuando conozcas a Wyvern te darás cuenta de por qué ella y yo nos separamos.—

Milo se veía sorprendido, pero se lo había tomado todo con bastante tranquilidad. Claro que el menor estaba mas sorprendido por ese detalle del pasado del profesor donde le confesaba no ser exclusivamente heterosexual, ese sí que era un detalle importantísimo que alimentaba la casi extinta llamita de esperanza en su corazón.

—Pues... no tendré problemas con ambos.— No había sonado muy convencido, pero su mente divagaba sin control y apenas había podido responderle. Sin embargo había dicho más que suficiente, Kanon se acomodó la corbata y abrió la puerta del auto con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—Excelente, quisiera poder decir lo mismo pero no estoy del todo seguro, aunque venimos a divertirnos, eso es lo más importante.—

Milo detectó la mentira de inmediato pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención en ese momento, le devolvió la sonrisa y lo siguió fuera del auto y hacia el lugar donde el pasado del mayor les aguardaba.


End file.
